Bedroom Stories
by Billiondollerprincess
Summary: This is my first strictly smut story so please be kind lol
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Levesque was doing something she never did; sleeping in. The girls had been at her parent's house last night and would be until that afternoon. So she was snuggled up in bed on her side facing away from the door, one arm curled beneath the pillow while the other was resting on the bed just in front of her chest. The covers were kicked off except for one leg that had yet to escape them. She was wearing nothing but a yellow t-shirt that when she stood would fall to barely below her ass, but at the moment was scrunched up to her hips revealing her red lace panties.

As she slept the shower was running in the bathroom, her husband having woken up about twenty minutes ago and deciding to let her sleep. After a few more minutes he walked out in a t-shirt and some basketball shorts drying his face. Walking further into the room he threw the towel down on the floor beside the nightstand looking at her lying there facing away from him, her ass barely covered by her panties and licked his lips as he rubbed his cock slightly beneath his shorts.

Walking closer to the bed he rubbed himself for another few seconds before lowering himself to the bed and climbing in right behind his wife a few inches away. He started rubbing her back and shoulder area before moving down to her ass and running his finger over her panty covered pussy.

Stephanie woke from the sensation between her legs but stayed still smiling slightly as she bit her bottom lip and gripped the pillow with her hand. Moving her leg slightly she felt him rest his hand on her body just below her shoulder placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

Paul grabbed his cock again through his shorts rubbing as he began to leave soft kisses on Stephanie's shoulder moving closer and moving his hand down to her thigh rubbing that as his other hand came to rest on her hip. He pressed himself firmly against her as she turned slightly and wrapped her arm around his neck and resting it on his head before running it down his face. He continued to grind against her as she turned her head and kissed him hungrily on the mouth. He then ran his hand from her thigh up to her breast grabbing as she moaned softly.

Turning her head away from him he began to kiss her neck as they gyrated against each other and he ran his hand from her breast to her upper thigh just below her ass and began thrusting himself against her. Stephanie moaned a little louder at this, her hand resting on the pillow again gripping it as tightly as she could. He then placed his hand gently on her stomach bringing her tighter against him as he lifted his knee area from the bed supporting his leg with his foot grinding harder still.

Stephanie smiled as she felt his hand running up her body again. He grabbed her wrist and slowly dragged her hand down her own body until it was gliding down her ass and placed it against his hard cock. Smiling still further she started to rub him groaning as he kissed her just below the ear and bucked his hips into her hand and against her bottom. A moment later she moaned still louder as she felt his hand slide between her legs and rub her wet pussy through her panties continuing his assault on her neck.

As she removed her hand from his cock and placed it on his muscular thigh he thrust roughly against her removing his hand from between her legs. He then moved his hand completely from her as he pulled one side of his short leg up enough to pull his hard cock from within before continuing to thrust into her backside running his hand up her shirt.

"Oh god Paul…" She moaned as he turned her head and placed his mouth over hers their tongues wrestling for control.

"You want that cock baby?" He whispered roughly against her cheek as he groped her and continued pressing his cock against her panty covered entry.

He gently wrapped his hand around her neck as he licked and nibbled as he felt her hand between her legs rubbing the tip of his erection. Running his hand down her body and turning her completely on her side again he guided his cock over her and entered just slightly pressing her panties in as well before pulling completely out and then repeating the process a few times.

"Tell me you want it in you Stephy." He groaned.

Grabbing his hand and pulling it off his cock she started grinding faster trying to guide him in herself. "I want you in me," She moaned out biting her bottom lip.

Turning slightly so she was lying mostly on her back she grabbed his cock and began to stroke him as she placed her leg between his still grinding back into him. "Are you gonna give it to me now?" She whispered huskily as he leaned forward to press a kiss to her soft lips.

"What my baby wants, my baby gets." He groaned as she started stroking him a little firmer before she pulled her hand away completely. He grabbed her just under the knee as she moved slightly away and turned over to face him bringing her mouth back to his.

Pulling away from the kiss Stephanie kissed him softly once more and then licked his lips before licking her hand and bringing it back down to stroke him. He kissed her neck for a moment before she pulled away and came forward until she was in a sitting position. Getting on her knees she straddled the leg closest to her and licked him from his balls all the way to the tip of his cock.

Watching her he reached down to push her hair out of her face and watched as she spit slightly on the head of his cock and swirled her tongue around it. He continued to watch as she licked and teased his cock and a moment later threw his head back with his eyes rolling back into his head as she finally took him in her mouth.

"Oh fuck," he groaned gripping the she sheet next to him as he watched her head bob in and out of sight as she slid it up and down his cock.

She laughed throatily again as she continued to suck him rubbing her hand on the area she couldn't reach with her mouth. She pulled away a moment later and rubbed his length licking his tip as she laughed again, "You like that?"

"Oh god," He moaned, "Just keep sucking that cock baby, just like that."

She glanced up at him as she continued to suck his cock before looking down at it as she started rubbing his length again and sucking and licking his balls. As she continued to rub his cock and suck his balls she glanced up at him again before taking him one more time in her mouth. She then sat up a bit more rubbing him with both hands and giving him a smile.

"I have to get these off Stephy." Paul groaned. He watched her pull her hands away and then pull started pulling the shorts the rest of the way off.

Once they were out of the way she began to lick him again. A moment later she felt him grab her hair and pull her head away from him. "Flip around babe," He said gruffly.

She slowly crawled up his body until she was hovering over him and then slowly turned herself until she was facing the other direction and swung one leg over his body until she was hovering over his face and her face was over his cock again.

Manually moving her into the right angle he grabbed ahold of her panties and pushed them to one side. He looked hungrily at her wet pussy for a moment before licking her from her clit to her entrance. As he heard her cry out in pleasure he began to lick and suck her clit.

Moaning loudly again Stephanie began to grind against his tongue as she continued her assault on his cock. "Oh god, just like that baby," She moaned as he continued to lick and suck her clit.

"You like that baby? How About this?" He asked to her moan of pleasure. He then inserted his finger into her wet pussy as she screamed louder still.

"Oh shit…I need you to fuck me." She moaned. A moment later she pulled away and climbed off of him.

He sat up just slightly and placed one hand on her hip and with the other grabbed her thigh and pulled her on top of him. Moving her panties to the side they both moaned loudly as he entered her. He picked up his pace as he moved steadily in and out of her one hand still holding her panties to the side while the other came down hard on her ass spanking it. "Oh god baby ride that cock."

"Oh fuck..harder." She groaned.

Picking up his pace slightly he spanked her again this time gripping her ass roughly as he moved her a little faster on him. Ceasing his movement he allowed her to twist and grind on his cock as he pulled her shirt up and over her head. He then picked up the pace again wrapping his arm almost all the way around her slim waste bringing his head forward to take her nipple into his mouth.

Gripping her ass he bounced her up and down on his cock while she moved her torso to side so she could almost turn around and see what they were doing. She screamed loudly as he picked up his pace again before he slowed them both down and placed his hand on her hip before pushing her gently so that she came down on the bed. He then sat up and got on his knees, his hand on her hip holding her in the position she was in; half on her side with her legs to the side so that he could take her from behind.

As he entered her she moaned loudly resting on her arm watching him slowly enter her and pull out. He repeated this slow process as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it across the room to be found later. He then pulled out of her completely moving to the edge of the bed before grabbing her ankles and pulling her toward him and back into the same position.

He began to move in and out of her again at a slightly faster pace before stopping and pulling away again, this time to remove her panties. After he did so she got on her hands and knees and he pulled her back into him and kissed her softly on the cheek before wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up and into the position he wanted her in. After wrapping his arms around her he rolled over and held her against him facing away from him as he entered from behind holding her breast and sucking on her neck.

Screaming in pleasure Stephanie bounced back and met him thrust for thrust screaming louder as she neared her climax. While still inside of her he rolled over on top of her holding her down gently yet firmly with his hands so she was lying on her stomach, her head pressed against the soft headboard and her ass arched slightly into the air. He began pounding into her harder and harder until she was screaming.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna cum." She cried out as she gripped the pillow beneath her.

"You want to cum all over this cock for me baby?" He groaned as he slowed just slightly for a moment or two and then started slamming into her again.

"Of god yes,"

He pulled completely out of her and moved off the bed before reaching over and grabbing her leg to pull her toward him again. Moving his hand up to her thigh he wrapped his hand around the front of it and flipped her over onto her back. Then, holding one leg up so that her knee was near her face he entered her again and began to pick up the pace.

Stephanie screamed louder as she felt herself reaching her climax and she reached down to play with her clit. "Oh god I'm gonna cum."

"Oh yeah play with that clit baby, and cum all over this cock." He moaned as he thrust himself into her again rougher than before. A moment later he felt her tighten around him and then loosen as she reached her peak. He continued to thrust in and out of her as her screams grew louder still as he fucked her harder through her climax. "Where do you want it?"

"Wherever you want baby." She groaned biting her lip. He slowed his pace and then pulled completely out of her. He flipped her over onto her stomach again, lifting her to her knees before spanking her roughly. "Bring me that pretty little face baby."

She smirked biting her lip as she did as she was told. Lying on her back, she looked up at him with her smoky blue-grey eyes and smirked. He reached down and grabbed her gently just under her arms and pulled her a little further until her head was slightly hanging off the bed.

"Now open that mouth." He instructed. As she did what he asked he gently placed his cock in her mouth and then began to quicken his pace until he was fucking her mouth like he had done her pussy and she was gagging slightly every now and then. "Oh yeah, that's a good girl. Take that cock baby." He groaned watching as she reached down and began to play with her pussy again.

"Oh I'm gonna cum," He moaned pulling out of her mouth.

She got off the bed quickly and down on her knees. She sucked him for another few seconds and held her mouth open with her tongue out below him. He rubbed his cock at a quick pace and a moment later he released cumming half on her face and half in her mouth. He then watched as she swallowed what was in her mouth before licking around her mouth and wiping it off onto her finger before sucking on that as well.

He felt himself getting harder watching as she did this and then she stood and wiped her mouth off before placing her soft lips on his and pecking him quickly. "I'm gonna hop in the shower, want to come?" She laughed and turned away knowing he was watching her progress into the bathroom.

After a moment or two he chuckled and followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul hummed as he washed the shampoo off of his head. He then proceeded to grab the soap and started lathering it in his hands before running his hands over his shoulders, neck, and chest area. He then continued down his stomach and back area before running his hands over his ass and down his legs to his feet. As he stood up straight he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Stephanie opening the shower door.

"Can I help you with something there baby?" He asked smirking knowingly.

"No," She smiled at him, eyes roaming over his body. "But I thought maybe I could help you…get clean." She said widening her eyes innocently and shrugging her shoulders.

He licked his bottom lip allowing his eyes to wonder down her body. He watched as she grabbed the body wash sitting on the shelf and squeezed some into her palm. "My cock gets to smell like a chick huh?"

She laughed softly as she moved until she was standing just in front of him, an inch away. "Well it's better than soap."

He laughed as well watching as she ran her hand down his chest, past his stomach and down to his cock that was already getting hard just watching her naked body with water running down it. "Oh god," He moaned as she ran her soapy hand up and down his cock, stopping for a moment to rub his balls.

"You like that?" She asked smirking at him knowing exactly what she was doing to him.

He groaned again bucking his hips forward into her hand. "I think it might be clean enough." He said removing her soft hand and moving to stand under the spray of the shower. He rinsed the soap off and then gave her the once over again.

"What are you looking at?" She asked backing up slightly.

"Something delicious." He smirked taking a step toward her.

Stephanie laughed softly and opened the door. "Well now that you're all clean I'll see you downstairs."

She had just placed both feet on the rug just outside of the shower when she felt him wrap his large hand around her upper arm. "Oh no, you can't just make it hard and run away." He growled pulling her back into the shower and against him.

He reached forward and shut the door again before running his hand down her stomach until he had reached between her legs. She moaned loudly as he began to rub her clit, sucking on her neck at the same time.

"Are you gonna be a good girl now?" He growled in her ear.

"Maybe," She moaned as he slipped a finger inside of her. She reached behind her grabbing him and running her hand up and down the length of his cock.

He groaned in her ear before releasing her only to spin her around a second later. He ran his hands down her hips and to the back of each thigh before hoisting her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms and legs around him just as he slammed her into the shower wall. She moaned loudly at the contact and then let out a soft scream as he rammed his cock into her.

"Oh fuck," She moaned as he groaned into her shoulder biting it gently before moving up to her neck.

He left feathery kisses up her neck as he moved to her right ear. He nipped her lobe gently. "Tell me you like that cock in you baby," He whispered moving in and out of her now at a faster pace.

"Oh god, I love it in me." She moaned biting her bottom lip softly. She racked her nails down the back of his shoulder. "Harder,"

He met her request by securing her further into his arms, his cock half way in her as he turned slightly and slammed her into the adjacent wall. She screamed softly as he did this, his cock ramming into her harder. "Like that Stephy?"

"Fuck yes," She groaned as he continued to pull his cock out of her and ram it back into her as he slammed her back continuously into the shower wall.

He thrusted forward once more before moving his hands to her hips, allowing her to gently slide back down until she was supporting herself. She looked up at him for a moment before reaching forward to grab his cock in her hand. He grabbed her wrist gently to prevent this and pulled her toward him before pressing her gently against the shower door.

She moaned loudly again arching her hips back as he began to rub her clit again, faster and firmer than he had done before. A moment later he rammed his cock into her holding her hips firmly in position. "You like it like that?" He growling bringing one hand up and back down as he spanked her roughly.

"Oh god yes." She groaned.

He moved in and out of her for a few more minutes before pulling out and turning her back around to face him, lifting her until her legs were once again wrapped around him. She furrowed her brows slightly as she felt him against her thigh. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," He said still supporting her as he reached over and turned the shower off. He then opened the door and carried her over to the counter. He placed her on the counter, grabbing her thighs and pulling her to the very edge before positioning himself at her entrance again and slamming into her.

"Oh shit." She moaned loudly.

He placed a hand on her lower back to prevent her from moving away from him and quickened his pace moaning into her neck nipping and licking at it every now and then. She ran her fingers down his back again wrapping one of her long legs around him and bucking forward to meet him. "Harder baby," She moaned as she placed her face into his neck biting softly as he rammed into her harder.

After a couple of minutes he pulled away again, pulling her forward with him until she was standing and then proceeded to turn her around bending her over the counter. He slid back into her moving slowly in and out of her. "Tell me you want that cock baby." He groaned as he slapped her ass again.

"Oh my god," She moaned as he slowly entered her until he was as far as he could go and began to rotate his hips teasing her. "I need your cock."

"That's right." He growled as he gripped her hips and began to pick up his pace until he was slamming into her again. He then ran his right hand up her back slowly until he reached her long brown hair. He wrapped his hand around it as he leaned over her a bit and pulled her head back against his chest. Turning her head slightly so that she could see the full-length mirror beside the vanity. "You see that Stephy?" Look at me fucking you,"

"So fucking hot," She moaned rolling her eyes back slightly as he reached around her and began to rub her clit.

"Such a dirty girl aren't you? You like when I fuck you like this?" He whispered into her ear roughly as he continued his double assault on her.

"Yes," She screamed as he rammed into her pussy harder and began to rub her clit harder. "I'm gonna cum."

"Not yet baby," He said stopping and pulling out of her. "Get on your knees and taste yourself on me."

She bit her lip as she did as he asked. She wrapped her hand around him as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock before slowly moving down his cock, taking him in her mouth inch by inch until he couldn't go in further.

He grabbed her on either side of the head, gripping her hair firmly and thrusting forward. "Oh fuck, take that cock baby." He growled as he slid in and out of her mouth.

He then pulled out of her mouth, grabbing his cock he gently slapped at her mouth with it. She slid her tongue out of her mouth as he proceeded to slap it against her tongue before sliding it back into her mouth. She sucked him for another few moments before he pulled her back up to her feet and lifted her into his arms. He sat her back on the counter as she leaned back until her back met the counter. He spread her legs further, lifting one and pressing her knee up toward her chest.

He held her leg in place with his hand wrapped around her thigh as he slowly entered her again. He slid all the way in and all the way back out again. Slipping back into her, he slowly slid into her inch by inch until he was in as far as it would go and then slowly back out. She whimpered slightly wanting him to go faster, glancing into her eyes he tightened his grip on her thigh and hip he rammed his cock into her.

She screamed in pleasure as he continued at his quickened pace, her shoulders slapping back into the mirror as he rammed into her harder and harder with each thrust. He then ran his hand from her hip and up her stomach until he reached her arm. He dragged her hand down her body until it was on her wet pussy. "I want you to play with yourself baby." He groaned.

She rubbed her clit gently for a moment and then more firmly as he picked up his pace. "Oh my god I'm gonna cum."

He pulled out of her again and leaned down blowing gently on her pussy. She moved her hand moaning loudly as he began to flick his tongue back and forth on her clit. He licked and sucked on her clit as he took his hand off her leg and slid it down until he slid a finger into her. He slowly moved his finger in and out of her for a moment before adding another. He continued licking and sucking on her clit as his fingers picked up their pace.

"Cum for me baby." He said glancing up at her from her position.

She ran her hand over his head, gripping the edge of the counter with the other hand as he rammed his fingers in and out of her as fast and hard as he could while flicking her clit with his tongue. She felt herself rising and then released as she came over his fingers and mouth. She moaned louder still as he removed his fingers but continued to lick her clit, moving down to lick her entrance.

He stood up straight licking his lips before pulling her into a sitting position. "Mmm taste that pussy baby," He instructed holding his fingers up to her mouth.

She sucked and licked her juices from his fingers until he moved them and entered her again roughly with his cock. Lifting her from the counter he slammed her into the bathroom door picking up his pace as he licked and sucked on her neck again.

She ran her hands over his head, down his neck, and across his broad shoulders as he fucked her. She could feel herself rise again and a moment later she came again, screaming against his shoulder, her body shuddering. "Oh fuck Paul," She moaned as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm.

A moment later he stilled himself as he released inside of her. "Oh fuck, that was amazing." He whispered into her neck. He lifted his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling out of her and allowing her to slide back down to her feet.

"Mmmm…we have to get the girls."

"Can't we leave them there for a few days?" He asked chuckling softly as he pulled his wife back against him.

"Nope, it's a play-date not summer camp." She laughed as he nipped at her neck again.

"If we must." He sighed pulling away.

She laughed again as they walked into the bedroom and grabbed some clothes. "We must."


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie walked out of the closet dressed for bed and pulling her wet hair to one side as she picked up her brush and began to comb it out. She sat her brush down and proceeded to walk out of the room and down the hall. She stopped in the doorway of her youngest daughter and peeked her head around the door and smiled as she watched her sleeping soundly. After a moment she took the couple of steps to the door across the hall and checked on her second oldest daughter. After making sure that she was also asleep she walked a few more steps and peeked her head around her oldest daughter's doorway. Smiling at her sleeping six year old she continued toward the stairs.

Walking down to the main level and into the kitchen she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and turned toward the hall. She walked toward the door at the end of the short hallway and opened it walking into their home gym. She watched from the doorway as her husband lifted weights across the room. Raising an eyebrow and smirking she walked toward him, setting the water down on a table as she reached him. He hadn't noticed her yet, focused as he was. She smirked again before stepping to the side of the bench and throwing on her legs over the bench and his lap before straddling his lap.

"I brought you a water sweetie." She said resting her hands on her thighs so as not to disturb him too much.

"You did huh? I already have it though…you know I bring a few bottles with me in here." He grunted setting the bar back into place and looking up at her face.

"I thought you could use another," She smirked running her hands up his sweat covered stomach and to his chest, feeling the slight stubble beneath her fingers.

Paul bit his lip before sitting up and wrapping his arms around her slim waist. "Oh really? No other reason for being in here huh?"

"Not at all, I just got out of the shower and checked on the girls and…"

"Sleeping huh?" He asked wagging his eyebrows a couple of times before leaning forward slightly and licking her neck.

Biting her lip, she ran her hand up his back and over his neck resting it on the back of his head as she tilted her neck slightly to give him better access. "Of course, they are all tuckered out from their big day of playing."

"I bet," He mumbled against her neck as he continued to lick and kiss her neck. He ran his hands over her thighs a couple of times before running them up her backside and under her tank top. "So you thought you would come and get a little work out in after your shower?"

"Something like that," She said pulling away from him only to press her lips to his.

As their tongues wrestled for control she started grinding herself against his crotch area. She could feel his cock getting harder beneath his shorts as he gripped her hips roughly at the contact.

After a few minutes of this he stood with her in his arms before setting her down on her feet and sitting back down. He then reached forward and pulled her a little closer by the waistband of her cotton booty shorts. "Wear these on purpose?" He growled running his finger along the inside of the waistband.

"What? They are just comfortable to sleep in." She teased.

"I'm so sure," He said before tugging them down. He slid them slowly down her long smooth legs and as soon as she had stepped out of them he picked them up and tossed them toward the treadmill. "Hmm…not quite right yet."

"What isn't?" She asked smirking at him.

"You still have clothes on." He replied standing in front of her and pulling her tank top up and over her head.

"Mmm…and what about you Mr. Levesque?" She asked reaching out and rubbing his cock through his shorts.

He grunted at the contact and bucked his hips forward as she pressed firmly against him. "I am sure we can do something about that to make you happy. But first…" He trailed off getting down onto his knees. He reached up and pulled her panties down and had her step out of them before tossing them aside. He then placed his hands on her hips bringing her forward slightly and reached forward with his face burying it between her legs.

She moaned as he began to lick her clit pressing his fingers firmly into her hips. She rested her hands on his head and threw her own head back in pleasure as he continued his progress. Just as she was beginning to scream he pulled away and stood. "Don't go enjoying it too much yet." He smirked sitting back down on the bench and pulling her over.

She once again threw one leg over him and positioned herself just over his cock, lowering herself onto him as he held it in his hand. They both gasped as his head entered her pussy, moaning louder as he slowly sunk into her inch by inch. Once he was in as far as he would go he placed his hands on her hips as she slowly began bouncing on his cock. He leaned forward and met her in the middle both of them moaning into each other's mouths.

He pulled away from her mouth leaning back and resting his hands on her hips as she moved up and down on him until she was once again bouncing on his cock, a slapping sound being heard as her skin hit his. He then thrusted forward to meet her and slammed into her pussy making her scream out as he ran his hands up her sides and gripping her breasts. He continued to rub her boobs as she moved faster on him. He then took his left hand pinching and twisting her nipple a little as she moaned louder at the contact.

Just as she began to move faster still he sat up and wrapped his arms around her, he stood as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he sat her on her feet. "You want to taste that pussy on my cock baby?" He smirked as she bit she smiled and nodded before sliding down to her knees in front of him.

She grabbed his cock in her hand and slowly ran her hand up and down his length a few times smiling seductively up at him before leaning forward and licking the tip, swirling her tongue around the head. She then wrapped her mouth around him and slid down his length until his cock hit the back of her throat. As she picked up her rhythm rubbing the area that she couldn't reach with her hand, he threw his head back, eyes rolling into the back of his head, fingers running through her long dark hair.

She continued for a few more moments before pulling away and rubbing his length at a quick pace as she licked and sucked on his balls. She then ran her tongue up his length and took him back into her mouth. Moaning loudly he reached down and pulled her up to her feet, "Enough of that, I need to be back in you," He then spun them around until she was facing the bench bending her over and ran his hand around her ass, spanking every now and then, squeezing. He then stood directly behind her and entered her wetness once again, grabbing her hips firmly.

She screamed loudly as he pounded into her, supporting herself with her hands on the bench. He groaned as he continued to move in and out of her in quick succession. "You like it like that baby?" He growled as he spanked her again, harder than before.

"Oh god yes," She screamed as he continued to slam into her.

He then pulled out of her and turned her back around to face him. He lowered them both to the floor and lying on his pressed into her stomach with his hand gently so that she would turn over. With her on her side in front of him, he moved the couple of inches against her as she supported herself on her elbow, looking behind her at him as he took her leg and lifted it until her knee was near her head and held it there. As he entered her he gripped her thigh firmly as they both moaned.

He picked up his pace, ramming his cock into her as she moaned and screamed. After a few minutes he stopped his movement and still inside of her leaned his upper body into her and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back into his chest.

"You want more baby?" He asked with a smirk knowing she did but wanting to hear her beg for his cock.

"You know I do," She panted closing her eyes for a moment.

Without saying anything he wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled over onto his back so that she was riding him reverse. He took his arm from around her and placed both hands on her hips as she slowly began to move up and down on his cock. He gripped her hips more firmly, lifting her slightly so that he was halfway into her, and began to thrust forward hard and fast. Moaning loudly as she got louder he picked up his pace slightly, feeling her tightening around him and knowing she was going to cum soon.

"You gonna cum for this cock Stephy?" He growled as he slammed into her harder.

"Oh god, oh fuck," She screamed as she her hand went into a fist, scratching his midsection as her fingers curled.

"That's it, cum for me."

After a few more moments she cried out in pleasure as she came around him. Wrapping his arm around her again he flipped them over so that she was now underneath him on her stomach. He raised himself slightly; supporting himself by placing his hands on her lower back/upper ass area and began to slide in and out of her at a slow pace, teasing her.

As she whimpered and squirmed beneath him, he picked up his pace as he felt himself getting closer to his release. "Where do you want it baby?" He asked huskily as he slowed his pace a bit.

"I want you in me baby," She moaned.

Readjusting himself he began to pound into her again, their skin slapping against each other as he squeezed her hip harder as he came closer and closer to his release. After a few more minutes, she came around him again screaming and trying to grab a fistful of the carpet. A few moments after that he griped her hips firmly as he felt himself start to cum inside of her. He thrusted forward into her a few more times before collapsing against her.

He placed soft kisses along her shoulders and reached up to move her damp hair to the side so that he could reach her neck. He kissed up her neck and to her cheek resting his check against hers. "That was…"

"Amazing," She finished as they both panted.

After a couple of minutes he rolled off of her and rested on his back, watching as she turned toward him and laid her head on his chest. Running her finger across his stomach and drawing patterns into his skin she smiled up at him.

"That was quite the workout,"

"That is was baby," He agreed running his hand gently over her head.

"Should we head up to bed?"

"You can, I have to jump in the shower I have sweat and you all over me." He chuckled.

Laughing with him she sat up and walked toward the treadmill to grab her clothes. "Where did my panties go?" She asked turning around, her shorts and tank top hanging from her right hand.

"Somewhere over there I think." He said not even attempting to get up.

"Get up you lazy bum," She laughed as she walked in the direction he had pointed in to find her underwear.

"Why?"

"Because you need to shower before getting in bed, I don't want to snuggle with someone who smells bad." She said wrinkling her nose cutely.

"Alright, Alright I'm coming." He replied getting to his feet. He walked over to the bench and grabbed his shorts and slipped them on before grabbing her hand and pulling her from the room.

He turned the light out, shut the door, and followed her down the hall and up the stairs toward their room.


End file.
